busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Slips Up
Roger Slips Up is the fourteenth episode of the first season. Plot Roger gets stuck in some snow at the airport but is lent a helping hand thanks to some rather unlikely circumstances. Characters * Sammy * Roger * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Some Chumley Airport Passengers Quotes * (It's another snowy day, and no one wants to leave the garage) * Arnold: I'm not moving for anyone, and that's that! * Stephanie: There's no point. We'll be slipping and sliding, all over the place. * Sammy: '''Mr. Spector can send me out anytime he likes. I think it looks like fun. * '''Stephanie: Fun, indeed! * Arnold: If only he'd knew. * Roger: Dangerous out there, old boy. No place for a young bus, what? * Harry: Ohhhh! * Mr. Spector: Chumley Garage. What's that, you say? An aeroplane's stuck on the runway?! * Harry: Oh, I say! * Penny: Oh, deary me! * Mr. Spector: Passengers are stranded?! * Sammy: Crikey! * Mr. Spector: '''Don't worry, I'll send my airport bus immediately. * '''Roger: Right! * Penny: Now do be careful, pet. * Stephanie: You look after yourself, Roger. * Colin: We'll keep the garage nice and warm for you. * Roger: A bus has to do what a bus has to do, chocks away! Cheerio, chaps! * Sammy: Want me to go with you, Roger? Mr. Spector won't know it'll be our secret. * Roger: Ho-ho-ho! Oh, yes. Very nice idea, Sammy. But one day when you're an older bus and a bit more experienced, what? * Sammy: Oh! * Arnold: Bye, bye! * Penny: Bye, bye! * Roger: Chocks away! (Leaves) * (Sammy also follows him) * Sammy: When you're older! Huh! I'll show him. I can look after myself as well as the next bus. * (Roger arrives at the airport, but doesn't notice Sammy following behind) * Roger: Soon have this sorted out, what? * Sammy: Better stay out of sight. I don't wanna get into trouble. * (Roger begins to sink in the snow) * Passenger 1: I don't believe it! * Passenger 2: Yes, a very useless bus! * Sammy: If I help him, he'll know I'm here. * Tannoy: Emergency! Emergency! Could somebody please get the bus on the runway?! * Sammy: A bus has to do what a bus has to do. Wha, hey! Hello, Roger! * Roger: Blow me down! What are you doing here, Sammy? * Sammy: I thought you could use an extra set of wheels. * Roger: I certainly could, old boy. In a spot of bother, what? * (The passengers transfer from Roger to Sammy) * Passenger 3: Hey, it's about time. * Passenger 4: Yeah, thank goodness for that! * Passenger 5: Have you got the luggage, dear? * Sammy: Hold tight, everyone! Back in a minute, Roger! Hey, don't go away! * Roger: Ha-ha! Yes, very funny. Where does he think I'm off to, what? * Passenger 5: Have you got my luggage? * Passenger 3: I said, honey, I can't wait to get in the warm. * Sammy: He, he, he, he! Cheer up, Roger. We'll soon have you sorted out. * Roger: Ohhh, yes. Well, I hope so, old chap. It's getting a bit n-nippy out here. * Sammy: When I say now, rev your engine. Here we go! * Roger: Roger! * (Sammy pushes Roger, setting him free) * Sammy: Wha-hey, hey! Yay! Yeah! * (Sammy and Roger start to head back to the garage) * Sammy: Good thing I followed you, wasn't it, Roger? * Roger: Yes, I suppose it was really. Uh, mind if I-uh, a favour or what? * Sammy: Of course you can! * Roger: When we get back-uh, don't-uh, you know. Mention this to the others. You know, the spot of bother, what? * Sammy: Course I won't. It'll be our secret, eh, Roger? * Roger: Absolutely! Chocks away, old boy! * Sammy: Chocks away, old man! * Roger: Oh, ho, ho! You are a cheeky chappy! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Roger Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy